


Водопад богов

by LadyBacchante



Category: German Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mischief, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том — музыкант-любитель, но с гитарой у него совершенно особые отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Водопад богов

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения: http://s019.radikal.ru/i643/1602/94/121a3950a8cb.jpg

      Есть вещи, которые ты любишь, есть вещи, для которых ты рожден.  
  
      Том знал, что это создание дерева и стали не имеет души — вернее, не должно иметь. Всего лишь фигурный корпус из тесных объятий кедра и ели, с присовокупленным к нему рябиновым грифом. Иногда — особенно в самом начале выступления — от него как будто исходит тепло. Крис, торчащий за синтезатором, всегда смеется, когда Том говорит ему об этом, хотя втайне сам нередко оглаживает свой инструмент, глядя на него так, как никогда не смотрит на Эльзу. И в этой одержимости обычным предметом есть нечто болезненное, иступленное. Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, насколько странным становишься, насколько маниакально выглядят твои стремления играть, касаться, разговаривать с ним, спрашивать, увещевать, ругать и умолять.  
  
      Что ни говори, а они все были сумасшедшими. Одним словом, музыкантами. Еще хуже — всего лишь любителями, которые каждый вечер, закончив ублажать разношерстный контингент бара, стряхивали с себя брызги алкоголя и пота и возвращались к невеселой обстановке унылой реальности. Никто не жаловался. Никто не пытался ничего изменить. Просто каждый — Крис, Марк, Джем, О'Хара и сам Том — шел домой после работы в бизнес-центре или детском саду, и принимал свое лекарство как данность. Не было ни единого шанса, что они излечатся или сумеют что-то изменить. Игра в группе не давала перспективы, не изменяла приоритеты и не дарила надежду, но она служила необходимой поддерживающей терапией, благодаря которой все участники группы еще функционировали в качестве живых организмов.  
  
      И все они, разумеется, любили свои инструменты и заботились о них. Как иначе? То же самое делает мальчишка, попавший в аварию, после получения протеза ноги — он начинает _ценить_. Кроме того, их расплавившиеся во время дневной работы мозги, жаждали испить из источника отдохновения. Кто-то выбирает кокс, кто-то грибы, кто-то секс, а кто-то — гитару, синтезатор или барабаны. Впрочем, Том уже и не мог с полной уверенностью ответить на вопрос, что является худшим — наркотики или музыка.  
  
      Сам он играл на красотке, с которой познакомился пару лет назад под северным сиянием в Акурейри — и вряд ли их встреча могла быть более романтичной. Том всегда с любовью вспоминал, как это было, хотя иногда память его и подводила. Все было невозможным, несозвучным реальности — словно старая легенда или скальдическая песнь, и они с Крисом по велению норн вдруг сами стали участниками героической сцены.  
  
      Обжигающе холодное пламя брызг кололо его лицо, пока Том стоял и всматривался в обширную громаду водопада. В свете ночных звезд дымка от него восходила к небу и искрилась — будто исландское сияние переливалось из чаши неба в чашу земли по какой-то одной ей ведомой дороге. Радужные блики скользили по воде, и Том, не чувствуя под ногами ни одного камешка на вытоптанной тропинке, завороженно глядел на обрушивающиеся вниз волны. Плеск и бурление успокаивали его душу, напоминая забытую мелодию или медитативные бормотания буддийских монахов с тибетских высот.  
  
      И он был готов поклясться, что кто-то звал его.  
  
      Но только спустя многие месяцы понял, кто это был _на самом деле_.  
  
      — Эй, парень! — Крис не стал подходить близко, только окликнул Тома и выбросил к небу длинный продолговатый предмет, укутанный в чехол. — С Днем Рождения! Эта красотка для тебя! Вдаришь по струнам под исландским небом, а?  
  
      И он вдарил, черт возьми. Едва взяв рябиновый гриф в руку, едва прижав к себе лаврово-золотистый корпус, Том понял, что они были созданы друг для друга. Где-то далеко, где наивные ангелы — жертвы атеистов — строгали скрипку Страдивари, робкое нежное создание соткало из пламени и дерева этот гриф именно для него, Тома. Все было как в сказке или скальдической песни, и костер потрескивал в ритм, словно радуясь и восславляя их союз.  
  
      — Так что мы снова вместе, да? — хмыкнув, Том прошелся пальцами по лакированному боку своей зеленокожей красотки. Вязь скандинавских рун отметилась на его коже резкими жилами, в которых текла трескучая магия. Магия музыки.  
  
      — И долго вы там еще будете обжиматься? — О'Хара со своим сверкающим бордово-черным басом заглянула в подсобку. — Народ уже минуты две глотку дерет. Говорила же, через пару лет мы завалимся в гребаный Альберт-холл к самой королеве… Черт, Том, ты слышишь? Они тебя обожают! О, черт…  
  
      — Не меня, а нас, — Том любовно прикоснулся к струнам.  
  
      О'Хара насмешливо вздохнула.  
  
      — Но визжат-то они твое имя, ковбой. Так что давай дадим людям то, что они хотят, — басистка шаловливо подмигнула.  
  
      — О'кей, — Том не спеша встал и с величайшей осторожностью перебросил через плечо кожаный ремень. Почувствовав привычную и родную тяжесть гитары, его тело расслабилось. Никакого мандража перед выступлением, никакого волнения. Они были единым целым, частями, созданными друг для друга — ипостасями одного и того же образа, одного и того же духа. Страха не было.  
  
      Подойдя к двери, он услышал усиливающийся шум. Крики, смех, дикие вопли — Том почти мог почувствовать животный запах вожделения и восторга, исходящий от каждого из пришедших сюда сегодня.  
  
      — Ууу, думаешь, «Асгард» устоит после нас? — О'Хара сладострастно сжала гриф баса. — Мы не дадим уснуть им до самого утра… — она повернулась к нему. — Вы оба прекрасны, ребята. Мы все ждем вас там, — и девушка, широко улыбнувшись, скользнула по коридору к сцене. Грянул гром оваций, сдобренный удовлетворенными мужскими выкриками.  
  
      — Почему она считает, будто ты парень? — Том недоуменно постучал по корпусу, но не услышал звука — зал разорвался очередным общим воплем. Они звали его — нет, не так, — они звали _их_.  
  
      — Ну что ж, кто бы ты ни был или была, нам кажется пора.  
  
      Не было никакого страха. Кто-то звал его, и Том знал, что это не только гул толпы, не только крики его друзей, стоящих на сцене. Этот голос был древнее, могущественнее, и Тому вдруг стало даже страшно, что он позволил себе такую дерзость — взять его имя, присвоить его, слиться с ним в одной личности.  
  
      — Мне нет оправдания, — он крепче сжал гриф и достал из кармана медиатор. — Единственное, пожалуй, в том, что все это нравится нам обоим. Ведь так?  
  
      Когда жилы рун полыхнули изумрудных огнем, Том уже перепрыгивал ступени, ведущие к сцене. Крис, Марк, Джем и О'Хара улыбались, аплодируя ему вместе с теми, кто стоял внизу; через секунду Тома оглушило — «Асгард» был полон в этот вечер.  
  
       _«Ну, понеслась!»_  — рык в его голове звенел радостью и предвкушением.  
  
       _«Давай же!»_.  
  
       _«Давай!»_.  
  
       _«Гнилые подштанники Игга, давай же, засранец!»_.  
  
      Том приложил палец к губам, и зал будто вымер.  
  
      — Назовите мое имя, — прошептал он.  
  
      Зал загудел.  
  
      — Назовите мое имя! — повторил Том.  
  
      Зал задвигался, словно остров во время землетрясения.  
  
      — Назовите мое имя! — выкрикнул он.  
  
      — Локи!  
  
      —  _Локи!_  
  
      Локи.

**Author's Note:**

> Водопад, у которого Том получил гитару, носит название "Годафосс". Есть мнение, что жители Исландии, принявшие христианство, однажды сбросили в водопад языческих идолов, которым раньше поклонялись.


End file.
